


被花呛死

by maskmadara



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmadara/pseuds/maskmadara
Summary: 教祖杰，玛奇玛是他的合作人，五条悟是高专的老师、杰的敌对方，却也是杰的恋人与宠物大概是他们三批的故事，夏五扭曲关系
Relationships: Getou Suguru/Gojo Satoru, makima&Gojo satoru
Kudos: 13





	被花呛死

玛奇玛半躺在靠枕上，松松垮垮地裹着浴袍，粉色的发辫整整齐齐地垂在她的耳边，她像分娩一样张着两条修长的腿，五条悟的白发脑袋在她腿间耸动。他跪趴在她腿间，他的舌头在舔舐阴蒂，就像在舔陷在奶油里面的红豆，又仿佛在与一朵花缠绵地接吻。夏油杰则在后面掐着他的腰干他，囊袋拍打着他的臀部，发出搅打蛋清般的粘腻声音。  
柔软的大床因为夏油杰的动作而发抖，五条悟被顶弄得直喘气，可是嘴又被堵住，只能像条狗似的直哼哼。

夏油杰与玛奇玛是刚认识不久的同事，或者说共犯比较恰当。直到今天上午开会时，玛奇玛才与他正式见面，作为合作人，以前她与夏油杰是用邮件联系的，今天彼此见了面以后都微微惊讶：想不到对方竟然是如此的年轻，能力又如此地强大。开完会后夏油杰与玛奇玛聊得很愉快，就很多事务轻松地达成了一致。  
随后，夏油杰在宾馆门口问玛奇玛：“你想来吗？”  
夏油杰给教会高层开完会后与五条悟去宾馆约会——对夏油杰而言，只是调剂一下单调的生活罢了。玛奇玛与他同路，聊得又是这样愉快，夏油杰就向玛奇玛发出了这个邀请。  
“可以哦，夏油先生愿意分享宠物吗？”女人背着手，微笑着说，暗黄的圈圈眼却冷冷地望向夏油杰。  
夏油杰没有回答，拉了一下正在舔冰淇淋的五条悟，把他嘴角的碎屑擦干净，催促道：“快点吃，不要让玛奇玛小姐等。”  
五条悟说，可以先定房间，于是举着冰淇淋跳到酒店大堂了去，随便定了间最贵的房。  
房间窗户正对着一棵樱花树，正值樱花盛开的季节，粉红单薄的花瓣在柔和的春风中飘落。  
“玛奇玛小姐的头发也是粉色的呢。”五条悟转过身子对玛奇玛说。玛奇玛始终微笑着打量五条悟，仿佛在鉴赏珠宝似的。不过五条悟委实像珠宝——漂亮的冰蓝色眼珠像有着很多切割面的浅色宝石，浑身又白得像象牙与白银做出来的，漂亮的嘴唇则是红玛瑙。玛奇玛怀疑夏油杰会把五条悟放进丑宝里随身携带，毕竟他是这样美丽珍贵的武器，是有用的东西，有用的狗。  
可是这条有用的狗的舌头却不会讨好人，玛奇玛的大腿蹭着五条悟变得通红的脸，一只手拉着他蓬松的头发、按着他的头，耐心地引导他的动作。  
毕竟训狗就是得有耐心。

夏油杰一次次撞进五条悟的深处，紧致湿润的肠壁像章鱼吸盘那样地吸着他，他撞击着他，把他的腰掐成紫青，仿佛下一秒就要死掉一样地拼命做爱，每撞击一次五条悟就发出溺水者的咕噜与呜咽声，好像也快要死了。  
五条悟在与夏油杰约会前遇到过家入硝子，硝子以为他是要去见他的秘密情人，毕竟五条悟这几个星期人特别异常，把眼罩换成了新款的墨镜，还老是看见他打开手机检查邮箱，一有回复就兴奋无比，没有回复就如同耷拉着尾巴的流浪狗。硝子想，这大概是恋爱的反应吧，她很高兴五条悟能走出高专三年与那个人的阴影，重新谈恋爱，尽管她认为能与五条悟交往的人多少有点不正常，不过五条悟快乐就好，不是吗？  
硝子终究按耐不住好奇心，问了一句你是不是有新对象了，看你这几天心不在焉的。  
五条悟正在买冰淇淋，手一抖，差点没有接住商家递给他的冰淇淋。他当时紧绷着一张脸，愣了好久才回答说，我们准备分手。  
硝子呆在了原地，没想到是这样一个答复，她望向五条悟的眼睛，可是五条悟的眼睛被墨镜遮住了，她无法从眼神里判断他是否在开玩笑。等她回过神来，五条悟已经走远了。

夏油杰射在五条悟里面，他们这次没有用安全套，五条悟拒绝使用这个，说他要杰的全部，他要全心全意的杰。夏油杰从他的身体里撤出，五条悟感到一阵惊惶与冰凉，仿佛只有与夏油杰激烈做爱才能确认他在自己身边，杰是热情又温暖的。  
这时，玛奇玛用她微凉的指尖按压着五条悟的太阳穴，柔声说：“五条君，不要颤抖。”  
五条悟抬起头，他的嘴与下巴都被体液打湿了，额前的头发也黏在头上，眼泪也出来了，眼睫毛湿漉漉的，整个人还是在不停地颤抖。  
玛奇玛把他拉到自己的怀里，用手轻轻抚摸着他的后颈与后背，吻在他的眉弓，就像在安抚一条落水了的大狗。  
隔着衣料，五条悟把脸埋在她柔软的双乳间，把眼泪与体液之类的乱七八糟的东西揉在玛奇玛胸前，就像儿提时代埋在母亲的怀里一样。五条悟的母亲早就去世了，而且她其实也不温柔，对待带着六眼诞生的五条悟非常严苛，偶尔对五条悟表示亲近后往往对他提一堆要求，为什么他会想到母亲？  
五条悟可以听见玛奇玛的心脏在跳，她的心跳声像瑞士表的秒针声，冷静地奇怪。  
夏油杰躺到了玛奇玛身边，紧贴着五条悟的后背，说：“你不能当着主人的面亲吻他的宠物。”  
玛奇玛笑了笑，说：“他又没有换主人，绳子还是在你的手上，不要这样慌张。”  
夏油杰伸手把五条悟拉得朝向他，五条悟抱着杰的脖子，闭着眼睛低低地说，原来杰还在。夏油杰说我当然在，你还想要吗？五条悟嗯嗯地点头，全然不顾自己红肿的穴口是否还能再承受这种激烈的交欢。  
于是玛奇玛托住五条悟的腋下，把他扶了起来，靠在自己身上。五条悟的腿被夏油杰打开呈M状，露出挺立的乳头与性器，还有殷红又挂着白液的穴口。夏油杰凑近去吻他的嘴，又去按压揉搓五条悟的发胀的乳房，用膝盖去顶弄他的性器，五条悟很快就呻吟扭动了起来，呜呜哭着，穴口流出一大滩水，好像穴也在哭泣呻吟着渴求，求夏油杰不要再折磨他了，不要再折磨他了，不要再折磨他了，他要他。  
夏油杰埋在五条悟的颈部啃咬着，扶住他的肩膀，下身又进入那个红肿发烫的穴口，五条悟仰起头尖叫着，头碰到了玛奇玛的胸口。  
玛奇玛只是冷漠地看着她腿间的爱侣纠缠在一起，暗黄的圈圈眼盯着夏油杰，仿佛在试图看穿他的脑子里的想法。  
他们没有把窗帘拉住，午后的阳光撒在夏油杰汗津津的裸体上，他的身体像锃亮的金属那样反着光，于是他就被光所包围，一下子看不清他的本来面目。  
玛奇玛呆呆地望着夏油杰，一瞬间以为他是头顶钢锯，正对着太阳的电锯恶魔，想要切碎太阳。

爱事结束，夏油杰叼着烟，把软趴趴的五条悟从床上捞起来抱在腿上，揉着他已经乱蓬蓬的头发，五条悟歪在他身上，体力不支，像一只大布偶，却歪着脑袋去抢夏油杰的烟抽，于是他俩两个人分享一支烟。  
玛奇玛也拿了一支烟，烟却在她指间不停地转动着，“我不会抽。”玛奇玛承认。  
夏油杰说没关系，先点上，注意不要深吸气，以免呛到肺里去。玛奇玛照办了，却还是被呛了一下，咳了好多声，她笑了起来，摇摇头，把烟摁灭。  
一支烟磕磕绊绊地分着抽完，为了不让五条悟再沾他的烟，夏油杰从口袋里掏出一根柠檬味棒棒糖塞在五条悟嘴里，向玛奇玛解释道：“他喜欢吃甜的，不太会抽烟，却喜欢抢我的东西。”  
玛奇玛笑着说：“那可真像一条狗，喜欢主人的一切。不过主人如果过于依赖狗的话，狗走丢了后会感到一阵空虚寂寞，除非他找到另一条更爱他的狗。”  
五条悟含着糖，在夏油杰的怀里又颤抖了起来。  
他为什么会与叛逃了的夏油杰重新走到一起呢？难道他的确如玛奇玛所说的那样，是无条件爱着主人的狗？夏油杰不用露脸，凭着回忆拉拉他的项圈，他就会乖乖听话，在难以入睡的深夜给夏油杰的邮箱发出了邀请——倒不如说是请求，请求他有时间与他见一面，见面不谈之前发生过的乱七八糟的破事。见了面能干什么？话没说出口的，身体已经帮他们说明白了。  
于是，咒术师五条悟的“秘密情人”是诅咒师夏油杰，而教祖大人夏油杰的“地下爱人”则是最强咒术师五条悟，他们的关系比樱花花瓣还要容易揉碎，可是他们把这容易揉碎的花瓣含在嘴里接吻，害怕它突然消失，就是没有想过，这花瓣也可能会呛到彼此。

按惯例，夏油杰给五条悟买了份鲜奶油毛豆泥喜久福当礼物，也给玛奇玛买了一份，玛奇玛笑盈盈地接过来，与他们告别，转过街角就给电次打电话说要送他一份礼物。  
五条悟低头向夏油杰说，这段时间他不想见面了。夏油杰不由得紧握了一下他的手，又迅速松开了，说，他也很忙，与前男友泄欲又不是他的第一需求。  
是啊。五条悟空洞地附和，夏油杰已经拦了辆出租车走了，再见都懒得说，大概是打心眼里认为不会这样再见了吧。  
五条悟提着礼物，漫无目的地散步，已经是黄昏了，可是他不知道该去哪里。他看到一条流浪狗在垃圾堆里翻找食物，夕阳把流浪狗的影子拉得老长，正与他的影子重合，他在那里看了流浪狗很久，直到太阳没入地平线，狗儿吃饱了入眠，路灯突然亮起。  
算了，五条悟终究是要回家的。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题“被花呛死”源于我的一个脑洞：人离奇死亡，喉咙里与胃里发现花瓣。是非常漂亮的死亡。
> 
> 感谢您看到这里！


End file.
